<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Was Made by Polomonkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653838">Body Was Made</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey'>Polomonkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corsetry, Crossdressing, F/M, Femdom, Gender Identity, Intimacy, Pegging, Roleplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He was dressed in one of Morgana’s more form fitting gowns – purple silk trimmed with white lace and a plunging neckline. She could see the points of his collarbones, slowly turning pink with the flush that travelled up his face to light his cheekbones aglow.</em>
</p><p>Gwen finds Merlin in a compromising position. She doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Merlin (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinkalot 2019</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body Was Made</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I still have some unposted fics from last year's <a href="https://kinkalot.livejournal.com/">Kinkalot</a> and the new fest is already upon us! A part of the prompt here was to base the fic on a song and I chose <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rkEkjxX_YrM">Body was Made by Ezra Furman</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was someone in Morgana’s room.</p><p>Gwen’s first instinct was to call the guards but for the slip of purple fabric peeking from behind the dressing screen. She’d caught some of the younger maids sneaking in to admire Morgana’s dresses before, to run their hands down the soft silk, and Gwen usually just sent them off with a mild scolding. She had been young once too; though it was always the heavy red of the knights cloaks that she’d found herself enamoured by, their sturdy leather boots and their thick belt buckles...</p><p>Anyway, all of that was in the past. It was not seemly for a woman to desire such things.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be in here,” she called out and there was a panicked rustle from behind the screen. Had the maid actually been bold enough to try one on?</p><p>“Come on out now.”</p><p>There was a long pause. Then Merlin stepped out.</p><p>He was dressed in one of Morgana’s more form fitting gowns – purple silk trimmed with white lace and a plunging neckline. She could see the points of his collarbones, slowly turning pink with the flush that travelled up his face to light his cheekbones aglow.</p><p>He looked beautiful, even in his shame. His throat worked desperately a moment then he opened his mouth to speak and Gwen held her hand up.</p><p>“That dress needs a corset.”</p><p>Shocked, he met her eyes.</p><p>“I-”</p><p>Gwen was already moving, reaching into Morgana’s drawer to produce her finest corset, pure white and laced at the back with peach ribbons.</p><p>She spread it out in front of Merlin and he licked his lips nervously.</p><p>“I don’t-”</p><p>“Maids who steal their mistress’s clothes,” she said, emphasising the word maid to see how his eyes flickered, “should at least learn to wear them properly.”</p><p>He swallowed, once, then nodded, the blush still high on his cheeks – though she knew that pleasure was swiftly becoming the reason why.</p><p>“Dress off,” she said firmly and he obeyed, slipping it off to stand only in his thin undergarment.</p><p>She surveyed him, the corset in her hands. He was narrow hipped and shouldered, as slender as she had known he would be, stomach taut and limbs long. The sight of his body made his face seem more delicate than it already did; his plush lips, his wide eyes. Gwen recalled her early ardour for him on his arrival in Camelot, she wondered now why it had ever gone away. He was precious, stood before her like this, baring all.</p><p>“Turn around,” she said and slipped the corset around his torso. When she pulled the first ribbon tight he gasped and she soothed him with a pat to his hip, a gentle kiss pressed to his shoulder.</p><p>She laced it tighter than she ever could for Morgana, his flat chest allowing her to pull until his body nipped in at the sides. She could hear him breathing throughout, quick and excited, and when she tugged the final ribbons in place he let out the smallest of moans.</p><p>"Now the dress," she said, a thrilling note of command creeping into her voice. He obeyed instantly.</p><p>The corset had made him shapely but it was the pronounced collarbones that still caught Gwen's attention, that made her cunt clench in arousal.</p><p>"I think you need a closer inspection, girl," she said and her voice was low.</p><p>Merlin swallowed, pupils dilating.</p><p>"Yes, Mistress," he said, barely louder than a whisper.</p><p>"Master," Gwen said before she could stop herself and she didn't know where that had come from, only knew that it felt completely right.</p><p>Merlin sucked in a breath, the silk at his hips rustling.</p><p>"Yes, Master," he said, reverent.</p><p>"On the bed," Gwen ordered and she could feel her clit almost pulsing. When Merlin paused on the bed, unsure, she pushed him on his back. Then she climbed in between his knees, spreading them wide and reaching a hand between.</p><p>"Naughty maids like you don't need this," she said, fingering his undergarment. He canted his hips and she took that as permission, tugging until the undergarments were off.</p><p>Then she lifted his dress to his waist, exposing him to her eyes.</p><p>She hadn't seen many cocks before but Merlin's pleased her eye, slim and longish and slightly pink. The bigger surprise was that he was hairless, shaved completely smooth. He squirmed under her gaze and she hummed with approval.</p><p>"Nice and bare for me," she said softly. "Good girl."</p><p>She traced a finger along his cock, pinching the end ever so gently, and he whimpered.</p><p>"Master, please."</p><p>He raised his legs just a little and she could see his hole beneath, neatly furled, begging for something in it. If only she had a cock to fill him with; a way to fuck him until he was sore, let him beg her for release as she pounded inside of him...</p><p>It was an old fantasy. But this was the closest she'd ever been to living the real thing.</p><p>A flash of inspiration came to her and she was up and across the room to Morgana's dresser, seeking out the item gifted by her northern cousin that they had so often laughed at before.</p><p>Merlin's pupils blew wide when he saw the smooth wooden cod she held before him. He raised his hips higher and she laughed, delighted.</p><p>"Needy girl. You want my cock?"</p><p>"Yes, Master," he gasped out. "Please…"</p><p>She grabbed the lotion from the side drawer, slicked her hand. She tapped his legs and he obligingly spread them wider, his little hole more visible. Fascinated, Gwen swirled one finger around the rim, tapping and teasing until Merlin whined in frustration.</p><p>Then she pushed it inside, loving how he groaned and clenched around her. She teased a little longer, adding another finger until his hips were canting in anticipation. Then she slicked up the cod and held it to his entrance.</p><p>"There's a good girl," she murmured and pushed the cod inside.</p><p>Merlin wriggled, his skirts rustling against Gwen's hand. She forced it further in and marvelled at how Merlin's rim stretched around it, sucking her cock in like it was hungry for it. Her free hand reached up inside her own dress to find her clit, rubbing and fingering it desperately, more aroused than she could ever remember being.</p><p>She fucked him fast and hard, giving no quarter, and he took it all, his mouth parted and wet, sighing out his ecstasy to the air.</p><p>It only took five firm strokes of his cock before he came, with a cry of "Master!" Instantly Gwen moved up the bed, spread her legs over his face and let him lap at her clit until she came with a groan, stars behind her eyes.</p><p>His face was flushed when she climbed off, and she pushed her finger into his mouth, let him lick her clean and snuggle into her side. </p><p>"Was I good?" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"Very good," Gwen said, kissing the top of his head. "I'll have to make use of you again soon."</p><p>"Yes, Master," he said obediently, and she felt him relax into sleep.</p><p>Gwen stayed awake a while longer, thinking of the tanner in the lower town and whether he'd be willing to make her some leather straps to attach to the cod. She quite liked the idea of having her hands free to do other things... </p><p>And she'd have to think of some excuse for Morgana, because they wouldn't be giving back that corset anytime soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>